Counterfeit goods siphon off a massive 6% of global GDP each year, according to the International Chamber of Commerce. Not only does this ‘object piracy’ threaten the profits of entire industries, but it may also endanger the safety of consumers who are often unaware of their products' inauthenticity. Technologies currently used in attempts to protect against counterfeiting include holograms, chemical forensics, Radio-Frequency Identification, and moiré ink patterns, etc. While these measures work well in certain applications, they are expensive to generate and require special training or equipment for verification. Additive manufacturing, or 3D printing, is an emerging technology that enables production of products from a digital blueprint, but also has the unintended effect of enabling counterfeiters to replicate certain products more easily than ever before. 3D scanning technology can recreate virtual models from scanned physical objects with as few as a handful of camera pictures. Those virtual models can be 3D printed with minimal or no effort, and few rules are in place yet to prevent intellectual property infringement through this process.